


Hallway talk

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: You will bend to my will.





	Hallway talk

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-09-17 09:00pm to 09:09pm

"Kiss me." Not exactly the reaction you would foresee after having won the current argument. "Kiss me." Harry demanded once more, his formerly soft tone completely gone. Severus shook his head. 'Not here.' "I don't care if a student sees us! I don't care if the whole fucking faculty sees us! I want you to kiss me right here, right now and you are not going to say no!" Before the other man could object, Harry had crushed their mouths together and a tongue demanded entrance. Severus pressed his lips together tightly. He would not obey. Not this time. Harry made a sound that could only mean he accepted the unspoken challenge. Not that this was what his lover had intended. Then a hand landed on the inside of Severus' thigh, sliding upward. When it came too close to more sensitive parts, the older man hissed. Harry took advantage immediately, pushing his tongue into his lover's mouth, plundering it. A moan escaped then, getting an octave higher when the hand remained between his legs, beginning to fondle him. Merlin, they were in the middle of the hallway! Someone could come down the stairs any moment and... Another moan escaped and his thoughts fled when Harry began to press against him, hardness evident. A knowing smile lit the younger man's features when he ended the kiss, watching his lover's flushed face. He knew he could get away with almost anything at this moment. Getting closer to his lover's ear, Harry licked the lobe before whispering: "I will have you. Prepare yourself for a very throughout taking. I'm not in the mood for something soft." Severus shivered and his voice hitched with anticipation when he finally replied. "Right." Harry only grinned.


End file.
